The invention is directed to a device for ejecting radar chaff. The device comprises an elongate magazine having a number of longitudinal, tubular cells containing bundles of chaff which are displaced in the direction of the ejection end of the magazine by displacement means. Means are provided at the ejection end for detaching the chaff from said bundles by opening an enclosing cover thereof. In the following the word chaff will be used throughout as a designation of the radar interference means used and should be interpreted so as to cover the usual foil chaff as well as similar means e.g. metalized glass fibers.
Devices of this type are known and are used for spreading chaff clouds from airplanes. Said devices are usually mounted at the underside of an airplane wing. A chaff cloud of this type normally comprises a very great number of chaff of different lengths, forming dipoles of corresponding lengths. The chaff cloud will, depending on the lengths of the dipoles, interfere with frequency bands which are used for radar reconnaissance, homing missiles and corresponding objects.